Dans le corps de ceux qu'on déteste
by Nemaki
Summary: -Que ce passe t-il quand des filles prennent possession du corps du garçon qu'elle déteste le plus dans Naruto?- -Que ce passe t-il si ces filles sont totalement folles?- -Que ce passe t-il si l'auteur devient intelligente? ça... vous ne le saurez jamais
1. Chapitre 1

Fan fiction que j'ai faite avec une amie =3

[Titre: Dans le corps de ceux qu'on déteste]  
[Genre: Humour/délire]  
[Fanfiction en cours]  
[Chapitre sortie 12-Chapitre Publiée Ici: 05]  
[Auteurs Principal: Lucile (mwa)-Auteur secondaire: Alice (une amie^_^)]  
[Déconseillé au fans de **sasuke, Neji Itachi**** Kabuto**** et**** orochimaru. **  
[Attention, Quelque mots vulgaire :p]  
[A précisé: Ne vous Fiez pas au 1er chapitre! Le début n'ai jamais très génial XD]

Vala! Bonne Lecture^^

**Chapitre 1:**

**Une entrée fracacante dans le corps d'un con qui pense qu'as la vengeance ! Son nom commence par " sas " et se termine par " uke " ! ! Je ne dirais pas qui c'est ! ! Dévinez ! !**

-Attention, gros délire en perspective!- 

Sasuke : Putin ! de tous les personnages faut que je sois dans le corps de c'te sasuke a la gnhfjvjyfuj ! ! ! ! HUMPF !

Sakura :euh....sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oh toi la rose bonbons tu fait pas chier la ça me saoule troooooooooooooooooooop !!

Kakashi :...

Sasuke, avec une tête du genre (è_é) se mettait a se conduire bizarrement tout d'un coup! Debout, dans la rue, avec naruto, sakura et kakashi autour de lui !

Naruto :..sasuke.. ? tu fait ta crise d'adolescence ? ? O.O VIVE LA REVOLUTION !

Sasuke : WOÉ ! VIVE LA REVOLUTION ! ! ET LES BEAU MEC !!!

Sakura :et....les beau mec ?

Sasuke : Putain ! fait chier ! Okkk j'voulais être dans le monde de naruto MAIS dans mon propre corps!! J'pourrais même pas me marier avec gaara !!! T-T

Gaara(qui passait par la) : gn ? o.Ô

...avec le comportement bizarre de sasuke, réunion chez tsunade! Sasuke se tenait à côté du bureau de tsunade, Neji, naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee et hinata se tenaient devant!

Tsunade :...c'est très claire!...

Neji, naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Tsunade :....SASUKE FAIT SA CRISE D'ADOLECENCE !

Sasuke : VIVE LA REVOLUTION !!!..ah..c'est pas ca qui falait dire ?...ah...mince...PAS 'RAVE VIVE LA REVOLUTION QUAND MEME !!!! *o*

Chizune : En faite il semblerait que sasuke soit....

Neji, naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune : qu'il soit....

Neji, naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune ! Oh...my good ! naaan c'est trop horrible ! je ne peux pas le diiiiire !!!

Neji, naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune : En faite..en faite...en faite...

Neji, naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! * (- encore une fois xD)

Chizune : il est...POSSÉDER !!

Neji, naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata : O.O

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!(- ne sait même pas ce que veut dire posseder)

Tsunade : Ah sont comportement chiant et con, même s'il est déjà con et chiant normalement, il semblerait qu'il soit posseder par...une fille !

Neji, naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :O.O

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Neji :....(regarde vers sasuke)..qui...est tu ?

Sasuke : Ouvre t'es yeux patate! Ah ton avis j'suis qui ? hein ? hein ? les cheveux noir, coiffure de perroquet, habits euh...bof bof et.. con ! Qui suis-je ? AAAAAttenTIIIION ! vous avez sEEEUUUUlement 1min pour répondre et éspéré....gagner le GROS LOT !!

Neji :....

Hinata :...

Lee :...

Sakura :...

Naruto :...

Shikamaru :....*TIDU*

Sasuke : Oui ? Candida N°6 ! Quel est votre réponse ?

Shikamaru :...C'est.....sasuke ?

Sasuke : BINGO ! vous gagner la somme de 0,000000000000000000000000001euros !!!! BRAVO ! et vivez riche pour toujours ! !

Shikamaru : Wééééé ! je peux m'en aller maintenant !

Shikamaru quitte la salle...

Sakura :....Tu...tu as peut être l'apparence de sasuke..mais ...tu n'es pas sasuke !!!!

Sasuke : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ??!! VRAIMENT ?OH MY GOOD ! Mais t'es forte en faite toi ! ! comment ta d 'viné ?

Lee : Mais t'es un mec ou une fille vraiment n'en peche ... ?

Sasuke : ? ? ? Ca c'vois paaas ? ? J'suis une fi....attend !...j'vérifis....*regarde dans son froc* ah bah tien non j'suis un mec !

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Hinata :..mais...pas ton corps...toi celui qui le possède ! ?

Sasuke :...Moi je suis....aller va ! j'vais être sympa j'vais vous le dire ! j'suis une fille !

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiba : Et t'es qui .. ?

Sasuke :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

10min plus tard

Sasuke :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :......Moi ??Ô.o

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Kiba : MAIS OUI TOI ! ! QUI D'AUTRE A TON AVIS !!?

Sasuke : Ben j'sais pas moi ! J'suis pas seule ici j'te signal !

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke : Putain ! j'vais le claquer la lui il me saoul avec ses " nooooo "

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....

* PAF *

Sasuke : Donc moi je suis....

Neji :....ouiiii ?

Sasuke : je suiiiis JESUS (version feminine) !!!!!!!!!! * TADAM * pas d'autographes merci ! U.U huhu

Tout le monde :....Oula !

Sasuke : HEY ! NAN c'est ma réplique ca le Oula !!S'pece de copiteur!!!

Kiba :...Elle....Elle est folle !! O.O

Lee :.....*ému* cette fille....*larme de joie*.......DEBORDE DE LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE !!!!!!!

Tsunade : Bon et dit moi.. " jesus "... Pourquoi était tu si en colère a ton arrivé ?

Sasuke : Ben en faite dabor ca me saoulé que je sois dans le corps d'un con et que en plus...en plus... en plus....Y SORTAIENT ENFIN LE DERNIER EPISODE DE "DOREMI LA P'TITE SORCIERE " ET J'AI MEME PAS EU LE TEMPS DE LE REGARDAIS!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T

Kakashi :.....cette fille...est folle!

Naruto : t'es jesus ? coooooooooooooooooool !!! Je connais jesus !!!

Sasuke : Et attend ! J'ai une amie qu'es kucifer! Alias super alice !

Sakura : Jamais entendu parler !

Sasuke : Quoooooooooooooi ? MAIS T'ES NAZE ! C'est LA plus SUPER DES SUPER alice !!!!

Tsunade : Devant le cas aggravé de l'état mental de sasuke elle ira habités chez...neji !!

Neji : QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ????

POURQUOI MOIIIIIII !!???

Tsunade : Comme tu est le plus rationel parmis nous elle ira chez toi et hinata !

Hinata :......[nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!] (- copiteuse sur naruto :p)

Sasuke se retrouve dans la rue accompagné de neji et hinata direction la maison hyuga...

Sasuke :.......Oh...yeah....one, two, free, four ?Oui va s'y ouioui " OUIOUI " Aveeeec ton beau taxi ! ! POUETPOUETPOUET !!?

Neji : Mais pourquoi on dois se trimbalé cette folle !??

Voilaaaaaaaaaaa ! Fin du 1er chapitre !!!!Yeah ! Laisser des comms !!!!!

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Sakura : OH MY GOOD ! sasuke est un travesti !!  
Naruto :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !  
Neji :BON D'ACCORS !  
Hinata :PUTAIN !  
Neji :Alice....super ..alice !....Aucune toilette ne me resite !  
Sasuke : WOH ! NOUVELLE INSPIRATION !!

Une suite qui s'annonce des plus intéressante et intelligente ! Comment s'appelle donc véritablement jésus ? est-ce VRAIMENT jésus ? et qu'elle est donc la chanson très très mystérieuse que chante sasuke ?

Mais surtout...ne manque pas le prochain épisode des... POKEMON !! euh non j'voulais dire de la fic!

Vala!^^ Alors? Qu'est ce vous en pensez??!!XD

(Ps: J'essayerais de mettre un chapitre tous les lundi, mais comme je part demain en colo je met le 2eme chapitre directement xD)


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:  
Une entrée fracassante dans le corps d'un con qui pense qu'au destin! Son nom commence par " ne " et se termine par " ji " ! ! Je ne dirais pas qui c'est ! ! Devinez ! !

Dans l'épisode précédent :

Sacha ayant soigner pikachu il avoua a.....mince c'est pas ca ! désolé on reprends !

Dans l'épisode précédent :

Sasuke :enfaite je suis....JESUS !

Tsunade : Devant l'état mental de sasuke, il ira habiter chez les hyuga !

Neji : QUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !!????

Sasuke : Oui va s'y ouioui OUIOUI avec ton beaaaaau taxi POUETPOUETPOUET.

Neji : Pourquoi on doit se trimbaler cette folle??!

Hinata : C'est...c'est quoi cette chanson sasuke ?

Sasuke : WHAAAAAAAT ? YOU CONNAIS PAS OUIOUI ????!!! O.O

Hinata :..n..non

Sasuke : MAIS T'ES NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL !!!!!!

Hinata :...dé...désole !....

Sasuke : ROOOOOH MAIS T'INQUIETE !! Je deeeec' ! Rolalalah pffffff aucun sens de l'humour !!

Soudain ! Sasuke s'arreta !!!! * TODOOM *..il s'arreta devant une vitrine, dedans y était exposée une robe de style gotique lolita.

La belle robe était noir, avec de la dentelle sur les manche courtes, suivis de longue manches blanche qui partait de dessous les petite manche noir, qui est accompagné d'une petite courone noir .

Sasuke : Kyyyaaaaaaa l'es trop belle c'te roooobe !!!

Sasuke regarda neji et fit des yeux de pandinou...

Neji :..NON !!!!!

Sasuke : *.*

Neji : NON !!!

Sasuke : *.*

Neji : NON C'EST NON!!!!!!

Finalement Neji acheta la robe a sasuke ... !

Neji :...Pffff franchement ! Un mec qu'achete une robe..tsssss !

Sasuke : Héhé^^

Hinata :..Ce...ce qui m'as surpris c'est que neji accepte...

Neji :...T'as pas vu le cinema qu'elle m'as faite ??

Flash back :

Sasuke : ALLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH !! TEPLAIS NEJIIIIIIII !

Neji : NON !

Sasuke : alllééeuh !!s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais!s'teplais!s'teplais !s'teplais!s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais!s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais!s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais!J'arreterais seulement quands t'auras dit oui !! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !

s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !

s'teplais!

Neji : NON C'EST NON !!!!

Sasuke : s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais!

Neji :......

Sasuke : s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais!

Neji :.....

Sasuke : s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais!

Neji :...

1h plus tard .....

Sasuke : s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais! s'teplais ! !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais !s'teplais!

Neji : BON D'ACCORS !!

Sasuke : WÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! MERKI !!^^

Fin du flash back

Neji : L'horreur...

Sasuke : J'suiiiiiiiiiis trooooooooooooooooooop forte !

Sasuke, hinata et neji finirent par arrivé chez les hyugas....neji qui as expliqué la situation au père de hinata, sasuke s'instala dans la chambre de neji.

Sasuke : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! le grand liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Sasuke sauta sur le lit...

Neji: DÉGAGE c'est mon lit ca !!Toi tu dormiras sur le futon !!

Sasuke : he...hein ? je vais dormir dans la meme chambre que toi ??

Neji :Ben oui qu'es que tu croit ?

Sasuke : Hein...Mais..mais j'suis une fille moi ! :,(

Neji : Oui mais pas ton corps !!

Sasuke : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NON J'PEUX QUAND MEME PAS DORMIR DANS LA MEME CHAMBRE QU'UN MEC ENFIN!!!! Qu'es que je fais s'il a une poussé d'hormone ???? *.*

Neji : CA RISQUE PAS D'ARRIVER!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Moué ! c'est c'qu'on dit ! KYAAAAAAAA ! JE PEUX PAS ! JE DOIS RESTER FIDELE A GAARA !!!

(Gaara qui passait par la :Gn ? Ô.o)

Neji : PUTIN (- influence de " jesus ") Bon c'est comme ca et c'est tout ! Alors TA GUEULE ! (- toujours influence de sasuke )

Finalement, Sasuke finis par accepter cette situation ! Le soir venue...

Sasuke : tu..tu regarde pas hein.. ?

Neji : Mais nooooooon !

Neji et sasuke se changent en pyjama dans la chambre, neji tourne le dos a sasuke !

Sasuke :....vala !

Neji : pfiu pas trop tot !.......qu'es que.... ??

Sasuke se retrouve avec une chemise de nuit, noir et courte avec des motif de fraises dessu, le gèle enlevait, les cheuveux qui tombe sur les épaules.

Sasuke :C'est mignon hein ? Je l'es prise en meme temps que la robe^^ et tu la meme pas remarqué !!

Neji (rouge comme une patate ! Euh....comme un tomate) : ...NON MAIS T'ES CON!!!!! T'ES UN MEC J'TE RAPPELLE !!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Heeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? Mais c'est jolie pourtant !!!! :,(

Neji :oui c'est vrai..euh.... LA QUESTION C'EST PAS DE SAVOIR SI C'EST JOLIE OU PAS !!!!!!! CHANGE TOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Sasuke :maieeeeuuh.....

15min plus tard

Neji : Ben voilà !

Sasuke :Moué ! c'est moins jolie quands même !

Sasuke se retrouver avec un pyjama noir, avec un pantalon avec une fraise sur le coté et un haut avec une fraise en plein milieu.

Neji :Bon aller on va se coucher !

Sasuke : Euh....neji....faut que je te dise...

Neji :Oui ?quoi encore ?

Sasuke :J'dois faire pipi !

Neji :-_- 3eme porte a gauche !

Sasuke :..euh..c'est pas vraiment ca.....

Neji : QUOI ALORS !?

Sasuke : C'est que......j'peux quand meme pas toucher la BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP d'un garcon!! (.)J'sais même pas comment on fait !

Neji : Et tu veut quoi ? Que je te montre !!???

Sasuke : Ben euh.......oué !

Neji : ............ pu......tin!!!

Devant les toilette dans la salle de bain....

Neji : Bon voilà ! Pour commencer baisse ton caleçon !

Sasuke : HEEEIIIIIN ??!! TU VEUT ME MATTER ?? J'EN ÉTAIT SUR !PERVERS !

Neji : O.O HEEEIIIIN ! MAIS COMMENT TU VEUT QUE JE TE MONTRE SI TU BAISSE MEME PAS TON FROC ??!!...Bon.....baisse ton froc ! je ne regarde pas..

Sasuke : Vrai...vraiment ? Tu me le jure hein !!

Neji : Mais ouiiieuh !

Sasuke baisse son pantalon...

Neji :Bon voilà maintenant... tu prend ta BIIIIIIP comme ca..

Sasuke : GN ???? O.O

Neji : Bon la franchement tu saoule ! je vais te montrer !!...* Tc * non mais franchement j't'assure margeaux, il était tout les deux en train... de... hein ?!* se retourne et se regarde dans la glaçe de la salle de bain * ARRRRRGG !!!!!!! Mais ou est margeaux ? Enfin bref, qu'es que je fout dans le corps de ce pauvre lobotomiser du "destin" là ? ? ? -_-

Sasuke : Gn ? Ô.o

Neji regarda sasuke...pencha son regard un peu vers le bas et vis la BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP de sasuke !

Neji : Ô.o Oh...MY GOOD !!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !!!! C'EST QUOI QU'C'TE BORDEL???

Sasuke :..euh......neji ?..NON ! ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE !!!

Direction le bureau de tsunade....

Chizune : En faite il semblerait que Neji soit....

Naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune : qu'il soit....

Naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune ! Oh...my good ! naaan c'est trop horrible ! je ne peux pas le diiiiire !!!

Naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune : En faite..en faite...en faite...

Naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune : il est...POSSEDER !!

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Kiba :....et t'es qui ?

Neji : KYAAAA ! KIBA-KUN ! ! !DAISUKI !!!!....MERDE si j'suis un mec j'pourrais pas me marier avec kiba !!! T-T

Sasuke : Oui ca m'as fait le même coup ! Moi j'peux pas me marier avec gaara T-T

Shikamaru :Bon t'es qui la toi cette fois ?

Neji :....alice....SUPER ; alice.....alias kucifer alias mélanie !! U.U

Sakura : Et..mélanie c'est ton vrai prénom c'est ca ?

Neji : Yep

Kakashi : c'est quoi le vrai prénom de jesus en faite ?

Lee :C'est vrai ca ! On ne connaît pas encore le nom de la fille qui déborde de la fougue de la jeunesse...

Sasuke :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

30min plus tard

Sasuke :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :......Moi ??Ô.o

Kiba :..putiiiiin le même coup que c't'aprem ! Oui toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Sasuke :Moi....je suis...... AGATHE !!!!

Tout le monde a par sasuke et neji:.....QUEL NOM ! ! Ô.o

Neji : Menteuse !

Sasuke : MAAAIIIIIS ! chute !

Kakashi :menteuse ? -_-''

Sasuke :Pffff.....en faite je m'apelle lucile !

Tsunade : Bon daccors vu la situation ! Le cas mental des 2 combiné est trop élevé pour prendre le risque dans comptaminer d'autre ! Elle restera donc chez les hyuga !!!

Hinata :HEIN ?

Le lendemain après une nuit.. " paisible " (bataille de polochon) sasuke et neji se levèrent, et allèrent se changer

Neji et sasuke : KYYYAAAAAA TOURNE TOI!!!

Toujours entrain de se changer dans la chambre, neji et sasuke se tourné le dos.

Neji et sasuke : Tu regarde pas hein ? c'est déjà assé dure de me regarder moi même

Il finirent de se changer..mais ...

Neji : Waaaaaaah ! T'es trop belle !!

Sasuke : N'es paaaaaaaaaaaaaas !?^^

Sasuke avait toujours les cheuveux qui tomber o épaule, avec sa robe qu'il as acheter le jour d'avant avec la petite couronne qui va avec !

Neji : Tu s'rais presque aussi belle que moi tien!

Sasuke : Et modeste en plus !

Sasuke décida de sortir faire un tour dans sa " beautiful " robe.

Sakura :...Sasu...OH MY GOOD sasuke est un travesti !!!

Plus loin..

Kankuro :...Tu sais que t'es belle toi ?

Sasuke : Tien salut kankuro !

Kankuro :Hein ? On se connaît ?

Sasuke : Ben oué ! J'suis ta futur belle s?ur !

Kankuro : Gn ? Ô.o

Sasuke : Ben oué ! Si j'me marie avec gaara chéri j'serais ta belle s?ur !^^

Kankuro : Tu....aime gaara ? Et...tu est ?

Neji qui arrive dèrrière en une robe un peu similaire a celle de sasuke avec des SCHTROUMPHE EXTRATERESTRE DECAPITER dessu cette fois ! (Ca te fais penser a quel que chose alice non ? xD)

Neji : SASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE !!!! R'GARDE COMME J'SUIS BELLE !!!!

Kankuro : GN ? Ô.O j'ai draguer sasuke ???? Et sasuke et en robe ? ? ?O.O Et sasuke veut se marier avec gaara ! ! O.O.....

Hinata (qui vien d'arriver) : PUTAIN !!!!(- influence de sasuke)O.O MON COUSIN EST UN TRAVESTI!!!!!!!

Neji :......euh....y'as pas un p'tit bordel la non ?-_-

Sasuke : WOH ! NOUVELLE INSPIRATION !!...one...two...Tree...four...... ?Balibalo dans son berceau, ?bandé déjà comme un taureau ?! Balibalo dans le desert, sucer la BIP d'un dromadère ? ! Balibalo dans son cercueil, avait l'air d'un chevre feuille ?, avec la BIP en arc de cercle, il éssayé d'soulever l'couvercle !! ?....yeah !

Tout le monde : -_-''''''''''''''''

Voilaaaaaa ! C'est tout^^ j'éspère que vous aimez^^ et surtout..LAISSER LES COMMS !!!

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Itachi : WOH ! T'es canon sasuke!

Sasuke : TOI ! Avant j't'adoré j'te trouver trooop beau ! Mais en faite j'm'était rendue compte que t'es qu'un salle enfoiré et j'te hais salle tronche de queke !!!

Itachi : NARUTO CHERI!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : WOH ! NOUVELLE INSPIRATION !!

Une suite qui s'annonce des plus passionnante et toujours aussi culturel !

Qui va encore débarqué dans cette histoire de taré ? Que va devenir l'honneur de se pauvre con du destin et de se pauvre con de la vengeance ?

Mais surtout...ne manquer pas notre prochain programme culturel sur tf1 ! ! !euh non j'voulais dire de la fic!

Bye ! et oublier pas les comms 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3:**

**Une entrée fracacante dans le corps d'un con qui pense qu'au pouvoir! Son nom commence par " Ita " et se termine par " chi " ! ! Je ne dirais pas qui c'est ! ! Déviné ! !**

Dans l'épisode précédent :

Neji : Je suis....alice...SUPER ;alice..alias mélanie !

Sasuke : En faite j'mapelle Agathe !! ......non lucile en vrai

Tsunade : Neji et sasuke resterons chez hinata.

Kankuro :Sasuke....veut se marier avec gaara....

Sasuke : WOH ! NOUVELLE INSPIRATION !!...one...two...Tree...four...... Balibalo dans son berceau, ban*é déjà comme un taureau ! Balibalo dans le desert, sucer la BIP d'un dromadère ! Balibalo dans son cercueil, avait l'air d'un chevre feuille, avec la BIP en arc de cercle, il éssayé d'soulever l'couvercle !!....yeah !

Tout le monde :....-_-'' No comment

Sasuke : Bon j'y go........ BYE BYE !!!!!! (- se barre a toute vitesse)

Sakura : A.....ATTENDS !!!!!!

Sasuke(très très loin) :Héhéhé a prés tout...je suis dans le corps de sasuke^____^ j'vais en profité...niark niark niark !

Sasuke alla dans tout les magsin de konoha ! Et acheta plusieur vetement, jeux video, nourriture, ordinateur, mp3, wii, télé, canal sat...

Sasuke : Mettez tous ca sur mon compte ! Et livrez moi tous ca par camions a l'adresse que je vous est laissez !

Caissière : Bien , repasser quands vous voulez !

Sasuke : Comptez sur moi ^________^

Ensuite.....sasuke....

Sasuke : Nous y voilà ^__^ le stade de boxe !

Gaara :....-_-'' tu veut...qu'on fasse de la boxe !!??

Sasuke ayant convaincu gaara avec sa technique spécial (le " steplais s'teplais s'teplais ") et gaara ne sachant pas qu'il est posseder se vit dans l'obligation d'accepter..mais...le stade de boxe ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Voilaa c'est bon j'ai payer les entrer ! Direction les vestiaire (^__________________________________________^)

Gaara : oué .........

Gaara se dirigea vers les vestiaire et sasuke dèrrière....gaara s'arreta avant d'entrer.

Gaara : Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre dans les vestiaire, tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais me voir faire de la boxe et non que tu en fasse aussi ! T'as qu'as aller attendre sur le bord du ring !

Sasuke : Ah...oui.....oui (TTTTTTTTTTT-TTTTTTTTTTT)

Plus tard...sur le ring.. :

Arbitre : VAINCEUR GAARA !

Sasuke : Bwaaaaaaaaah * bave * * bave*

Gaara était en un petit short rouge (assez séré) le torse nus avec des gants sur les mains ! Sasuke, en dehors du ring, se tenait au filet du ring.

Arbitre : Combat suivant : Gaara VS Trouduc !!

Sasuke : WÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ VA S'Y MON CHEWI !!!!! YOU PEUT LE FAAAAIIIIIIIIRE !!!!

Gaara : -_-''

Trouduc : Si seulement une aussi jolie fille qu'elle pouvait m'encouragé T-T

Et oui..sasuke est toujours en robe.....^_^ '' ce qui n'as pas surpris gaara Ô.o

La note de gaara : J'ai toujours sut que c'était un travelot !!!

Plus tard....gaara s'en alla et sasuke décida de rentrer !

Sur le chemin de retour.......

Itachi : sasuke...je t'es enfin trouver....

Sasuke : Hein ? euh....itachi ?

Itachi : ca fesait longtemps...petit frère !

Sasuke :TOI ! Avant j't'adoré j'te trouver trooop beau ! Mais en faite j'm'était rendue compte que t'es qu'un sale enfoiré et j'te hais sale tronche de queke !!! (depuis l'écriture de ce chap, ça a changé, je l'aime bien de nouveau ^^)

Itachi :...tu...me trouver trop beau ?...attends.....* mes des lunettes *.... (O).(O) (- porte des lunettes)

Sasuke : tu portes des lunettes maintenant ? -_-

Itachi : WOH ! T'es canon sasuke!C'est vraiment toi ??? MON FRERE EST UN TRAVETI !!!!!!!!

Sasuke :...hum...[c'est vrai...j'suis dans le corps de sasuke maintenant]tu...tu sais...en faite..je..euh je....je t'aime ! (niark niark)

Itachi : MOI AUSSI TU SAIS !

Sasuke : GN Ô.o

Itachi : T'es trop trognon dans ta robe et tu est siiiiiiii jolis !!! x3 VIEN serres toi dans les bras de grands frère ! !

Sasuke : AU SECOUR !!!! UN FOU !!!!!!! MON PLAN SE RETOURNE CONTRE MWAAAAAAAA !

Itachi : Mais reviiieeen n'es pas peur !!

Sasuke : NAN VA T'EN....AU SECOURS ! !UN PERVERS !!!!!!

Sasuke et itachi eyant fait le tours de konoha, finirent par s'arrêter, éssouflé.

Sasuke : STOP ! Arrête toi ! en faite j't'aime pas ! Casse toi j'te hais va t'en ! vilain !méchant !pas beau !TROU DU CUL !

Itachi :OH NOOO JE SUIS UN TROU DU CUL ?????? (O).(O)

Sasuke : Voilà ! exactement ! ta tout compris !

Itachi : * Tc * 4354684543 fois x divisé par pi et multiplier par X est égale a... ! ......GN Ô.o J'suis ou la ????..sa....sasuke ? j'adore ta robe !!!! MERDE Qu'es que j'fous dans l'corps de c'te con ? Mais...mais j'suis ou la ?? A konoha ? ? WOOH ! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!

Sasuke :euh.....-_-'''

Du côté de neji :

Neji : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !!!!!!! x3

Neji cour vers kiba !

Kiba :....OH NO ! THE MONSTER DES TRAVESTIIIII O.O

Neji(mode ralenti):KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !!!!

Kiba :...je vais....mourir...ici !

Akamaru (au pied de kiba) : Waf waf !

Neji : GN Ô.o

Neji sauta sur akamaru et le pris dans ses bras !

Neji : T'es trop trognon toi!!! x3

Kiba :....-_-'' Sauvé ! Merci akamaru !

Revenons vers itachi et sasuke !

Caissière : Merci de votre visite ! Et revenez quand vous voulez

Itachi et sasuke : COMPTEZ SUR NOUS !!!!!!

Plus loin dans la rue.....

Naruto : .....I..ITACHI ! Que fais tu là ???!!!! Sa...sasuke ! T'es trop beau en robe ! euh...je veut dire....pourquoi t'es avec lui ???!!! ITACHI PREPARE TOI A TE BATTRE !!!!!!

Sakura (dèrrière le dos de naruto) : n..non naruto ! C'est trop dangereux ! Il vos mieux prévenir kakashi-sensei !

Naruto :..non...c'est mon affaire !!!

Sakura :Je t'en sulie...arrête...

Itachi : Naruto.....

Naruto : Si je meurs....dit a ma mère que le l'aime !

Sakura : elle est morte depuis longtemps crétin !

Naruto :C'est....c'est pareil!! (.) aller....souhaite moi bonne chance...je vais y aller ! Pour...sasuke et...konoha !

Sakura : OOH naruto.... !

(avec tous le temps qui mette pour parler l'adversaire aurais déjà eu le temps de les tuer -_-')

Itachi :Na...ru...to

Naruto : CRAIN LA FUREUR DE MON RASENGAN! (.)

Itachi se mit a courir vers naruto.

Naruto :...* Gloups *

Itachi : NARUTO CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

Naruto : Gn ? Ô.o

Itachi sauta dans les bras de naruto !

Itachi : Gn...nnnnnnnn....épouse moi ! *.*

Naruto : **O.O**

Direction....Le bureau de tsunade.....

Chizune : En faite il semblerait que Itachi soit....

Naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune : qu'il soit....

Naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune ! Oh...my good ! naaan c'est trop horrible ! je ne peux pas le diiiiire !!!

Naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune : En faite..en faite...en faite...

Naruto, sakura, kakashi, kiba, shikamaru, lee, hinata :* Gloups! *

Chizune : il est...POSSEDER !!

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Kiba :....et t'es qui ?

Sasuke :....

Itachi :.....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :....

Itachi :.....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

45min plus tard

Sasuke :....

Itachi :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :....

Itachi :....

Hinata :....

Lee :....

Naruto :....

Neji :....

Kakashi :....

Sakura :....

Tsunade :....

Chizune :....

Sasuke :......Moi ??Ô.o

Kiba : MAIS NON PAS TOI !!!!! I-TA-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

Itachi : Ah moi ? Et bien je suis......m&m'z !!!!!

Sasuke : Personellement j'aime pas les m&m'z ! J'préfère milka!! U.U

Tout le monde a par itachi et sasuke et neji : -_-''''

Itachi :...Bon ok....pour toi naruto..je vais...dévoiler..le plus graAaAnd....des secret....je suis....MATHILDE !!

Sasuke et Neji : * clap * * clap * * clap * (applaudi)

Itachi : Merci, merci c'est trop ! ! U.U

Tout le monde a par itachi et sasuke et neji : -_-''''

Tsunade :....la...c'est un cas...euh...difficile ! Bon ben c'est trois la iront habiter chez....sasuke ! En espérant qu'i fouteront pas l'feu a la maison -_-'

Sasuke : GN ????? O.O Et toutes les affaires que j'ai acheter et envoyé chez les hyugas ????

Tsunade : Tu les récupèrera plus tard!

Sasuke : Ok..ooouuuuuuuf ! U.U

Dans la rue...naruto montre le chemin jusqu'as la maison de sasuke !

Naruto :...nous y voilà..et itachi...lache mon cou !-.-

Itachi :...j'suis...j'suis forcé ? *.*

Naruto : oui !

Itachi :..T-T

Neji : C'est...Graaaaannnnnnds !

Sasuke :..une...une aussi belle maison m'appartien ?? *.*

Plus tard, les camion,eyant changer de direction, arrivère chez sasuke.

Tout installé, compet' a la wii !!!!!

Sasuke : WOOOH NOUVELLE INSPIRATION !! ..one..two..tree..four ! YA DE LA FLOTE ET DE BEAU MEC LALALILALALA !

THE END U.U

_Dans le prochain chapitre..... :_

_Neji : ENCORE UN COUP DES TOILETTE MALEFIQUE !!!!!_

_Sasuke : Qu'es tu fout la face de sac a main ?_

_Itachi :SUPEEEEEEEER !_

_Neji : ben tant pis j'te fuck !_

_Sakura :....aller s'teplais lucile !_

_Tenten : Neji...je t'aime !_

Encore une suite des plus intérésante ! Ne la manquer pas !

Laisser des comms ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

_Réponse au commentaires ^^:_

Pansanni: Mdr XD Merci, j'espère que t'es encore en vie XD pas trop étouffé?

Serinu-chan: xD merci désolé j'espère que ton cerveau tiendra le coup, et normalement y va rien arriver à kiba (Du moins...je crois niark niark niark XD)

**Une entrée fracacante dans le corps d'un con qui pense servir un con ! Son nom commence par " kab " et se termine par " uto " ! ! Je ne dirais pas qui c'est ! ! Déviné ! !**

Dans la maison de sasuke…..

Sasuke, neji et itachi : Y'A DU SOLEIL ET DES NANA LALALILALALA !!

Sasuke : ..YEAH !

Itachi : On sort dehors ?

Neji :…wé…bonne id..

Sasuke : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!

Itachi : Gn ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : ON SORTIRA PAS TANT QUE J'AURAIS PAS REUSSI A BATTRE NEJI A LA BOXE SUR LA WII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji :…-_-' ….Tu me bat déjà au tennis c pas suffisant ?

Sasuke : NON ! LA FORCE DE LA JEUNESSE DOIT ÊTRE EN MOI!!!!! *o*

Neji et itachi :….-_-''

Au bout d'une heure neji décida de laissait gagner sasuke….

Itachi : Bon on sort maintenant ?

Sasuke et neji : Oki doki !

Dans konoha…..

Sasuke : Pfiu ! y'as tant de magasin et j'arrive même pas a trouve Mc donald !

Itachi :…et…Et si…..

Sasuke : Et si M. donald avez était enlevé !!?? **O.O **

Neji : c'est…..ENCORE UN COUP DES TOILETTE MALEFIQUE !!!!!

Itachi et Sasuke : **O.O** OH……….MY……GOOD! ! !

Itachi : Que…que faire ? Il vos mieux appeler les troupes spécial !

Neji :..non..c'est mon affaire…..et puis….aucune toilette ne me résiste !

Sasuke :…il..il vaut mieux se séparés a la recherche des toilettes maléfique ! Si vous les voyez…appellez immédiatement les autres ! (je sais pas encore comment mais démerder vous)

Neji et itachi : OK !

Plus tard…..sasuke, neji et itachi étant séparé….sasuke, sur la route..rencontra…..

Orochimaru :…sasuke…

Sasuke :..Oh tu est…

Orochimaru : PUTIN Mon futur élève est un travesti ! ( ben oué ! sasuke est toujours en robe :p)

Sasuke : Parce que t'en est pas un toi ? -_-

Orochimaru : si mais..euh NON !!!!

Sasuke : Sinon qu'es tu fout la face de sac a main ?

Orochimaru :..face…de sac a main. . ? -_-

Sasuke : Bas oué ! Ca existe les sac a main en peau de serpent tu sais !!!

Orochimaru : Gn ? **Ô.o**

Sasuke : Bon sinon qu'es tu fout la ?

Orochimaru : secret !

Sasuke :…vraiment ?

Orochimaru : meme sous la torture je ne parlerais pas !!!

……………..

Sasuke :..hum alors si j'ai bien compris tu a envoyé kabuto capturé itachi c'est ca ?

Orochimaru :…oui….

Sasuke : VITE ! IL FAUT LE PREVENIR !!!!!

….du côté de itachi..

Itachi :..ka…kabuto ? qu'es tu m'veut ?

Kabuto Je suis venue t'enlever, nous allons t'amener a notre repère…

Itachi :..comme…comme vous l'aviez prévue pour sasuke ?

Kabuto :……..oui.

Itachi :SUPEEEEEEEER !

Kabuto : Gn ? **Ô.o**

Itachi : Bah wi ! Si vous m'enlevez comme pour sasuke et ben et ben…naruto va aussi venir me sauvez !!!!!!!!!! x3

Kabuto :….euh….aurais tu oublié que pour naruto tu est un ennemi ? -_-

Itachi : HEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? Meuh nan ! di pos ca !

Kabuto :…désolé.. U.U

Itachi : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!

Kabuto :…..-_-' …..*Tc*.. ..NOO ! PIKATCHU TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE…GN Ô.o j'suis ou la ???(se regarde dans un miroir tomber du ciel)'tin pourquoi je suis dans un corps de binoclard il es presque aveugle !! Hey mais c'est kabuto !

Itachi :…euh….kabuto ? -_-

Finalement, neji,sasuke et itachi, après s'être conserté, il désida de laissé kabuto habité avec eux…dans la maison de sasuke….

Sasuke : NOOOO KABUTO ARRETE !

Neji :…il..il est trop fort !

Itachi : ARG

Kabuto : héhéhé

Sasuke : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! …….putin ! une revanche ! je te battrais ! (conpet' de boxe a la wii)

Neji : Bon je sort ! J'ai quelque chose a faire…

Kabuto : Gn ? tu va ouuuuuuuuuuuuu ? (.)

Itachi : C'est vrai ca ! reste !

Sasuke : Prends garde a toi et que ton aime s'en aille en paix U.U

Tout l'monde a par sasuke : Gn ? **Ô.o**

Plus tard…dans konoha, neji parle seul a seul avec kiba.

Kiba : Neji ? Oui qu'es tu veut ?

Neji : Et bien..euh..en faite…kiba…euh…tu sais… JE T'AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIMEUH!!!!!!!!

Kiba : Gn ?** Ô.o**

Neji : je t'aime ! I love you !suki !** *.***

Kiba :…ben pas moi ! désolé !-_-

Neji :ban tant pis j'te fuck !

Kiba : -_-''''''''

Du côté de sasuke…..

Sasuke : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENCORE PERDU !!!!! T-T

Kabuto : héhéhé U.U

DING DONG

Itachi : AH y'as quelqu'un qui sonne ! J'vais ouvrir !

Kabuto et Sasuke : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Itachi : Gn ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke et Kabuto :…c'est encore un coup….

Sasuke : ….des toilettes maléfique !

Kabuto : …de casper le petit fantome !

Itachi :……OH MY GOOD ! MAIS C'EST VRAI QUE C'EST POSSIBLE !

Kabuto :..il faudrait un volontaire…pour risquer sa vie et…aller ouvrir la porte !

Kabuto et itachi regardèrent fixement sasuke….

Sasuke :….hum c'est vrai que c'est une mission danguereuse !qui pourrait être volontaire…..

Les regards de kabuto et itachi toujours portait vers sauke….

Sasuke :………..les fils de **** !

Sasuke eyant habilement compris la situation, décida d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Sasuke : tien…WO C'EST BON ! ITACHI KABUTO ! C'EST SIMPLEMENT LA ROSE BONBON !

Sakura :…..la rose bonbon ?

Sasuke : Tu veut quoi ?

Sakura : J'aurais un service a te demander…..

Sasuke :……Vous payez par cheque ou en liquide ?

Plus tard, sakura et sasuke se retrouvé seul dans la cuisine.

Sasuke : … Voilà alors qu'es tu veut ?

Sakura : es que tu pourrait me montrer la BIIIIIIIIIIP de sasuke ?

Sasuke : GNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ?**Ô.Ô**

Sakura : je sais que je pourrais peut etre jamais la voir de ma vie ! alors comme c'est toi qui possède sont corps je pensais que tu voudrais bien comme t'es simpa…

Sasuke : Oui U.U huhu je suis la PLUS simpa ! euh NON sale perverse ! (**.**)

Sakura : ….aller s'teplais lucile !

Sasuke : NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! **xp**

Sakura : Aller toi tu ferait bien la même chose pour gaara !

Sasuke : Oui mais moi c'est pas pareil ! Moi je suis spécial !

Sakura :…-_-…aller ! Comme t'es vraiment une fille super, simpa, intelligente ben j'pensé que….

Sasuke : Oui oui c'est vrai je suis….la meilleur ! (yeah)

Sakura : Ben oué et comme t'es la meilleur je pensais….que…

Sasuke : Ok ok mais c'est simplement parce que je suis génial ! U.U huhuhu

Sakura : Merci !

Sasuke baissa son froc, et le remonta 1min après !

Sakura voyait ce dont elle avait toujours rever de voir, la BIP de sasuke était de taille…AAARGH ! STOP ! ON PASSE SE PASSAGE !!!!!! (**.**)

Neji, rentra vers la maison de sasuke, après avoir recus un échec sentimental !

Quands, tenten l'interrompi.

Tenten : euh…neji ?

Neji : huuum ?

Tenten : Neji…je t'aime !

Neji :..Gn ? **Ô.o **[c'est vraaaaaaai…j'suis dans le corp de neji ! niark niark niark !]

Neji :Ecoute..en faite….moi aussi mais…

Tenten :..Oh neji ! *.*…mais ?

Neji : MAIS LEE EST DEJA AMOUREUX DE TOI ! et j'veux pas l'faire chier tu comprend ?

Tenten :Mais..mais c'est toi que j'aime !

Neji :…[héhéhé tien je vais me venger de sasuke ! Elle ! Cette stupide autrice elle ma fait porté une robe avec des schtroumphe decus ! elle va me le payer !]…sasuke aussi, il t'aime !

Tenten : Gn ? Ô.o ah bon ? bon ben dacor ! je vais le voir alors !

Neji : Bon courage ! [niark niark]

Du côté de sasuke, itachi et kabuto…..

Sasuke : NOOOOOOOOOOO encore perdu ! T-T t'es trop fort a la boxe kabuto !

DING DONG

Sasuke : ITACHI T'Y VA CETTE FOIS !!!!!!

Itachi : ok ok pfiu….

..

Itachi : Tien ! salut tenten ! qu'es tu fou la ?

Tenten :Tien…i…itachi O.O qu'es tu fout la ????

Itachi :c'est chez moi j'te rappelle ! -_-

Tenten : Bon peu importe ! appelle moi sasuke !

Itachi : Oké ! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!! VIEN C'EST POUR TOI !

Sasuke : J'en est d'la visite ses dernier temps ! Tien ! salut tenten !

Tenten : Je…je sais pour toi…

Sasuke :Gn ? Ô.o

Tenten : écoute..moi aussi..JE T'AIME !!!!!

Sasuke et itachi : GNÉ !!!??? Ô.o

Sasuke : écoute ! pourquoi tu a dit : « moi aussi » ?

Tenten : parce que…neji m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

Sasuke :…ah ouiiiiii ?……….neji ! prépare toi a souffrir ! è_é

Neji : lalalilalalaaaa ! j'aime le rose ! et les fleur ! vive les épinard…ARGH Qu'es que j'raconte ?? NOOO sasuke ! je plaisanté ! ! arreteeeeeeeeeee ! JE T'AIME NEJI ! ARGH NO ARRETE PITIER!!! ME FAIT PAS DIRE CAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! VIVE LES BIKINI A POIDS !!!argh !!!! sasuke !l'autrice !arreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeete !!!!!!!!

Sasuke (devant l'ordi): niark niark niark…..

Vala ! fin de se chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous a plut !^^

Comment s'appelle donc kabuto ? Enfin bref ! Ne manquer pas la suite !

N'oubliez pas les comms ! *o*


	5. Chapitre 5

Réponse au reviews^^:

pansanni: XD alors c'était comment le monde des morts mdr? Normalement il arrivera rien à kakashi...à moins que j'en décide autrement niark niark niark!

Serinu-chan: XD mdr merci.

Xatem: Chacun ses goût U_U, je n'appellerais pas ça « polluer » certes tu n'aime pas pour autant que tu doit te comporter ainsi, si tu n'aime pas, tu le dit mais après tu laisse les autres profiter tranquillement de la fic. Merci de ta compréhension.

Andarielle-Hime: Merci XD J'espère que la fic va continuer à te plaire! =)

**Chapitre 5:  
Une entrée fracassante dans le corps d'un con qui pense qu'as faire chier son monde! Son nom commence par « Oro » et se termine par « chimaru » ! ! Je ne dirais pas qui c'est ! ! Dévinez ! !**

Nos amis, s'étant installé, 3semaine passèrent vite. Nos amies lucile(sasuke), mélanie(neji), mathilde(itachi) et marion(kabuto) on décidé de prendre des vacance a la montagne !

Sasuke : ATCHOUM ! Brrrr fait frooooiiiiiiids ! j'l'avais dit qu'on aurais du prendre des vac a la mer !

Itachi : Gn ? Meuh non c'est bien le ski !

Neji : BORDEL j'ai les c****les geler a force de tomber dans la neige !

Kabuto : t'as pas d'c****les ! T'es une meuf !

Neji : Bah si patate ! J'suis un mec maintenant !

Kabuto : ah oué c'est vrai !

Orochimaru : Sasuke ! je t'es retrouvé ! hé hé hé (- rire diabolike xD)

Sasuke : tien, face de sac a main ! toi aussi tu fait du ski en haute savois ?

Orochimaru :Wé j'y vais chaque année ! Euh...toi..tu va....MoOoOuUuUrIIIIIIIIiIiIiIREUH !

Kabuto, itachi,neji et sasuke :-_-

Orochimaru : OH MY GOOD ! KABUTO !QU'ES TU FOUT AVEC EUX ?

Kabuto :Je fais une révolution !

Sasuke : VIVE LA REVOLUTION!!! *o*

Orochimaru :Vous aller.... * Tc * Elodie donne moi mes bonbons et mes chocolats !! x3 On a fait un pari et c'est moi qui est... *silence* gagné... *gros silence* *commence à paniquer* "qu'est-ce que j'fous ici ??? Comment je suis arrivé là ?? où est Elodie ? j'étais en train de lui passer un savon juste à l'instant !!!"  
* s'arrête parce que soudain j'ai l'impression d'être grande, très grande...*  
raaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh j'suis un garçon !!

Kabuto, itachi, neji et sasuke :...-_-'' ?

Itachi :..o..orochimaru ? Ô.o

Orochimaru : HEIN ? OROCHIMARU EST ICI ? O.O MERDE !PLANQUÉ MOI ! J'VEUX PAS CREUVER MAINTENANT !!!!!

*tombe dans la neige*

Orochimaru : AAAAAAAAH C'EST FROID LA NEIGE !!!....... NEIGE ? Ô.o...

Kabuto, itachi, neji et sasuke :...-_-''

Et encore une tarée qui vien de rejoindre la fic, elle s'appelle caroline et....est folle aussi -_- ! Finalement, tout le monde décida de rentrer et installer face de sac a main..euh....je veut dire orochimaru chez sasuke.... !

1semaine plus tard... :

OROCHIMARU : YEAAAAAH J'SUIS TROOOOOOOOOOOOP FORTE !

Kabuto : Putin ! Meme moi elle me bat a la boxe !

Sasuke : Putin de wii ! T-T

Neji (qui arrive de la cuisine en courant) : BORDEL DE MERDE ! CASSÉS VOUS ! TOUS CRAAAAAAME !!!!!

Sasuke, kabuto et orochimaru : GN ??? O.O

Tout le monde couru dehors, et vit la maison de sasuke cramer....

Sasuke :Ma...MA MAISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN ! NOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

Kabuto :......et merde..... !

Orochimaru :......... c'est pas d'ma faute !

.....

....  
Ya quelqu'un d'autre qui doit parler la non ?

....

Sasuke, orochimaru, kabuto et neji : MERDE ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sasuke :....T-T Que son ame s'en aille en paix !

...soudain, les regards de kabuto, orochimaru et sasuke se dirigèrent vers neji..

Neji :... bah ! c'est pas de ma faute si c'est ma soeur qui a hériter du don de cuisine italien de notre famille... -_-" et vous vous me regarder ! pfuuu  
[vachement valable come excuse]

Kabuto, orochimaru et sasuke :...è_é

Neji :... :,(

............... ;

Tsunade :....j'le...j'le crois pas !..Vous avez cramer la maison...-_-''

Neji :euh...oui..héhéhé ^__^ '''''

Tsunade :....je n'aurais qu'une chose a dire...

Dans konoha....

Neji, sasuke, kabuto et orochimaru : snif ! pov itachi ! snif ! pov de nous !

Sasuke : Putin mais elle fait chier tsunade ! qu'elle sans cœur ! T-T

La seule chose dite par tsunade : j'vous emmerde et démerdé vous !

Kabuto : Putiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Orochimaru :..et....on fait quoi maintenant ?

-------

Voilà ! Je sais, chapitre cour mais bon....la suite arrivera plus tot aussi^^

Bye !

Ne manquer pas la suite !

(Ps: après ce chapitre il n'y aura plus de posséder (du moin jusque la ou j'en suis XD) si ça tente quelqu'un de venir posséder quelqu'un qu'il ou elle déteste dite le, c'est gratuit XD)


	6. Chapitre 6

Réponse au reviews:

Pansanni: Omg! Michael jackson??? T'm'as ramener un autographe j'espère hein! Et pis à propos de poséder Tobi y faudrait déjà quelqu'un d'assez fou pour le posséder XD Parce que bon sinon ca marche pas! Ca t'tente? Mdr.

**Qu'en on doit se démerder, on se démerde comme des pro !**

Dans la foret de konoha, autour d'un grands feu, se trouver sasuke, neji, kabuto et orochimaru…

sasuke, neji, kabuto et orochimaru… : HOUGA HOUGA HOUGA WAH !

Sasuke : OOOOH GRAND ESPRIT DU FEU !!!! RAMENE NOUS ITACHI …A LA VIE !!!!!!!

Feu : PFUCH ! (une grande flamme apparaît)

Neji : Et en échange on te file du fric !

Kabuto : Non pas du fric !

Neji : Du chocolat alor ?

Orochimaru : Non pas de chocolat !

Neji : des épinard ?

Sasuke, kabuto et orochimaru : ADJUGÉ

Neji : OH GRAND FEU NOUS..

Esprit du feu : Oh gueule pas !!

Tous : Woooooooooo O.O

Esprit du feu : Bon Qu'es que vous voulez les mioches ?

Sasuke : Hé on est pas des mioche d'abord !!!

Oro, kabu et neji : Mais chuuuuuut, sinon il va pas réaliser notre vœux !!

Sasuke : humpf !

Tous : OH GRAND ESPRIT DU FEU, FAIT REVENIRE CETTE ECERVELE DE ITACHI QUI EST PAS FOUTU DE CE RÉVEILLER ALORS QUE LA MAISON CRAMER, S'IL TE PLAIT LE VIEUX ! .

Esprit du feut : puisque c'est si gentillement demander… Les jeune de nos jours…

*Tiduuus*

Itachi : TIEN !? qu'es vous foutez ?

Neji, kabuto, orochimaru et sasuke : Itachi, qu'es qui t'a pris de pioncer alors que la maison cramer ?! XD

Itachi : Bahhhh… -.-'

……

Orochimaru : Alors c'était comment la mort ?

Itachi :Bah assez simpa, on a du le thé et manger des petit gateaux ensemble ! ^_^

Neji : HA bon . ??

Itachi : Bah non qu'es que tu crois sale piroman et assasin ?!!

*loup qui fait AOOOUUUUU*

Tous le monde : -_____________-''

Sasuke : … Bon ! Sa fait longtemps que j'voulais vous le dire mais…

Tous : O.o ???

Sasuke : Oh nooon j'peu pas l'diiiire, c'est trop horriible !!! Euh oups la, j'me suis gourer avec shizune la ! XD non enfaite….

Tous : O.O ???

Sasuke : ON A PLUS D'MAISON, ON EST SDF !!!!!!!! .

Tous : Oh non mon dieu !!! O.O (enfaite on le sait mais on joue l'jeu pour pas quel ce sent bête ! XD)

Itachi : J'ai une idée !!

Tous : a bon laquel ?? O.O

Itachi : J'suis le grand itachi non ? Bah on a qu'a aller a mon repère !!

Tous : woééé cool !!!! XD

Itachi : Mais le seul hic, je connais pas la route, ni sont emplacement… -_-

Tous : T.T

Deidara et sasori qui passer par la…

Deidara :…OH..SASUKE, NEJI ! VOUS ETES DES TRAVELOT !J'EN ETAIT SUR !

(Ben oué, y sont toujours en robe ! :p)

Neji :…et c'est toi…..

Sasuke :..qui dit ca ?

Deidara :…Gn ?

Sasuke : N'es pas neji ! Deidara est une fille j'en suis sur !!!!

Neji : J'sais pas…c'est un mec ou une fille…t'en dit quoi itachi ?

Itachi :…j'sais pas….j'pense que c'est un mec mais…

Deidara : QUOI ? ! Itachi t'es aussi de leur côté???

Sasuke : La seule solution…c'est…

Neji :..oui..tu pense comme moi

Itachi : OUÉ ! ON VEUT SAVOIR ! BAISSE TON FROC !

Deidara :..vous me demander de vous montrer ma BIIP ? ? **O.O**

Sasuke : Exactement !

Neji : si t'e a une….U.U

Deidara : Ca dépends…..vous payer par cheque ou en liquide ?

Tout l'monde : **O.O**

Itachi : Pourquoi ? t'es un prostitué ?

Sasuke : …va savoir…

Deidara :….-_-''''

Soudain on entendit…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

C'est sasori qui se fesait agrassé par kabuto et orochimaru ! ! !

Orochimaru et kabuto :niark niark niark ( devenu folle, cause : manque de boxe a la wii ! on fait de sasori leur nouveau poinching ball)

Deidara : OH NOOOO sasuke, neji, itachi, je vous supplie de les arrêter !!!! **(.)**

Neji *TCLING (une idée)* : d'accors on va les arreter…mais seulement si vous nous engagé dans l'akatsuki !!*o*

Deidara :…o..ok mais arreter les !

Sasuke : QUI VEUT DU CHOCOLAT ? QUI VEUT DU FRIC ?

Kabuto et orochimaru céssairent et en un instant se mit devant sasuke…

Kabuto et orochimaru : MOI !

C'est ainsi, que du fric et du choclat, sauvèrent la vie de sasori…U.U

Au repère de l'akatsuki….

Deidara : Bon on y est !

Itachi : Wooooaaa c'est grand le repère !!! O.O euh j'voulais dire c'est toujours aussi grand que la dernière fois que je suis venu ^.^'…

Sasuke : Math, fais gaffe, faut pas qu'il s'apercoivent que t'es pas le vrai itachi !!!

Neji : Woa, gaffe !! .

Kabuto : Haaaa la tapicerie est magnifique !!! x3

Orochimaru : 3x2504 diviser par 852046 est égal a… *fait semblent* woaaa vous aver fait agrandire la salle de rassemblement et fait construire 2 nouvel chambre pour kakuzu et tobi ? la classe !

(itachi : hey ta volé ma réplique la)

Itachi :…Bon, j'vais dans ma chambre, venez les autres …

Deidara *pense* : c'est des fou !!! T.T

Dans la chambre de itachi…

Sasuke : Yeah ! Il n'y ont vu que du feu ! On est trop douée !

Neji : C'est clair ! on joue trop bien la comédie ! **(.)**

Kabuto : On est trooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop forte !

Orochimaru : et vive le chocolat !

Neji : donc si j'ai bien compris on va s'installer chez l'akatsuki ?

Itachi : Ouép et tache de pas foutre le feu au repère piroman !! XD

* Si vous voulez bien m'excusé cette imterruption mais pendant 2 sec vous ne verais rien car j'ai trop la flemme d'écrire *

1….

1 1/100

1 2/100

1 3/100

ect….

Voilà nous pouvons reprendre !

Itachi :…tien….il n'y as que deidara, sasori et la face de poisson !

Orochimaru : C'est kisame !

Sasuke : Oui ! Mais kisame est une face de poisson !

Kisame *pense* : sale morveux ! vous savez que j'vous entend et pourtant…..

Kisame, deidara, sasori, itachi, kabuto, orochimaru, sasuke et neji était tous assis autour d'une grande table pour le repas….

Neji : C'est bon le poisson ! Avec un peu d'mayo c'est très bon !

Kisame : **O****.****O ***CHOQUER*

Orochimaru : Arrête ! l'pov kisame ! t'es entrain de l'dire que tu veut l'manger la…

Sasuke :..le manger ?..mais….dans quel sens ? !

Tout l'monde : -_-''''

Itachi :..pourquoi tu l'defend ? t'es amoureuse de lui ou quoi ?

Orochimaru : Naaan c'est juste que….j'sais ! J'suis trop gentille c'est pour ca ! U.U

Sasuke : HEEEEEEY ! ! Au faire vooouuuus la ! !

Dit sasuke en regardent deidara, sasori et kisame

Sasuke : C'est quands qu'on aura noooos beau manteau d'l'akatsuuuuuuuki ? (**.**)

Deidara :…vous devrez les recevoir bientôt, j'les ait commander sur ebay et il devrais bientôt arriver…

Itachi : Et es qu 'il y a un ordinateur ?

Neji :Avec internet.. ?

Sasuke :Et une ps2 ?

Kabuto : et la wii !!! ?

Orochimaru : Et un gros gateau au chocolat ! ?

Neji : Et une guitare éléctrique ?

Itachi : Et un bain a bulle, en forme de cœur, comme dans les sims ! ?

Sasuke : Et du coca ?

Kabuto : Et des mangas ?

Orochimaru : Et des pain au chocolat ?

Itachi : Et une radio avec une prise usb?

Neji :Et des cd de rock ?

Sasuke :Et des peluche ?

Kabuto :Et canal sat ?

Orochimaru :..et des bonbons au chocolat ?

Neji : Et des appareil photos numérique ?

Kabuto : Et des mp3 ?

Itachi : Et des smarties ?

Orochimaru : Et des chips au chocolat ?

Deidara, sasori et kisame :….-_-'''''''''' on va…mourir !

Plus tards…..

Sasuke : AAAH VENEZ VITE ! LES FEU DE L'AMOUR VONTS COMMENCER !

Neji, kabuto, orochimaru et itachi : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE ! !

Ils sautèrent sur le canapé et allumèrent la télé…

Fille de la télé N°1 : Oh..ken…je t'aime….

Ken de la télé :…Non..nous ne pouvons nous aimer,….notre situation familiale ne peut nous le permettrent.

Fille de la télé : S'il te plait ! Reste avec moi ! Enfuit toi avec moi !

Ken de la télé : NO sophia ! Je ne veut point t'apporter d'ennui…..adieu…

Tout l'monde : Snif snif…. :,(

Sasuke : NOOOON ken ! sale patate ! tu vois pas qu'elle soufre ? T-T

Sophia de la télé :….* TCHAK *

La jeune fille tomba

Ken : Au sophia ? que t'arrive t'il c'est encore ton cœur ?

Sophia de la télé :…mon cœur souffre….il souffre de te voir partir…et si je doit vivre sans toi..autant…mourir…* paf * (tombe sur le sol)

Ken de la télé :…sophia ?sophia ? NOOOOOO REVIEN !

Itachi, neji, kabuto,n orochimaru et sasuke : NOOOO BOUHOUHOU T-T

Deidara dèrrière :…..c'est des fou…

Et voilà, une fin des plus triste, que va t'il donc arrivé a Ken ? euh je veux dire a nos héros au repère de l'akatsuki ?

Deidara, sasori et kisame vont t-il réussir a survivre ? (mission impossible ! todom !)

Ne manquer pas la suite !

Et re merci pour les reviews! =)


	7. Chapitre 7

Réponse au reviews:

Andarielle-Hime: XD En faite, l'temps que les autres de l'akatsuki reviennent, deidara, sasori et kisame seront déjà....MOUHAHAHAHA!! SUSPENCE!! XD

Pansanni: Mdr bah moi j'veut bien que tu prenne Tobi XD tu crois que tu pourrais me filer ton msn qu'on discute à ce propos? =) (Enfin si tu refuse j'comprendrais XD) (et oui y'as des kinder XD)

Bon bah bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews!!

**Quand noël approche….**

Sasuke : Hey ÉÉÉÉÉCOUTÉ tous ! !

Tout l'monde : Gn ? O.ô

Sasuke : C'est bientôt noël ! Faut faire une fête !

Neji :YEAH ! Et on oublie pas l'champomis ! ! ! !

Itachi et orochimaru : Je veut Naruto en cadeau ! *o*

Kabuto :Faut penser au présevatif !

Tout l'monde : **O.O** GN ?

Deidara …. !

Sasori : Wé ! J'te comprend ! 'sont taré eux !

Deidara :….y pense même pas au string !

Tout l'monde : **O.O** GN ?

**Voici ce chapitre qui commence bien….**

Sasuke : Bienv'nu au club !^____^

Tout le monde : -_-''

Neji : Hey on f'ra quoi pour le repas ?

Itachi : J'propose des spaghetti !

Kabuto : Un GROOOOOOS gateaux fraises !

Orochimaru : ON FAIT CUIR KISAME ET ON SE FAIT UNE POISSON-MAYO PARTY ! ! *o*

Neji, Kabuto et Itachi : ADJUJÉ !

Kisame :O.O ! DES CANIBAL !

Neji, Kabuto et Itachi :Niark niark niark !

Sasuke : STOOOOOoOoOoOoOOoooOoOOOPEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUH !

Neji, Kabuto et Itachi : Quoi ?

Sasuke :J'pense qu'y doit p**ô**s être comestible ! !

Neji : **OH..**

Orochimaru : **..MY..**

Itachi et kabuto : **..GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!! O.O**

Tout le monde :comment avons nous pus passer à côté de ça !? O.O

Kisame : SAAAAUUUUVER !

Orochimaru : OUÉ ! Faut l'vider et l'purifier d'abord ! *o*

Sasuke, Neji, Itachi et Kabuto : WOOOOOOOÉ !!!!

Kisame : O.O help !

…**je dirais même euh…super bien -_-' !**

C'est ainsi que kisame mourut..AH non…finalement comme c'est pas très bon l'poisson ça va être chocolat-barbe a papa party ! !

Pendant les préparatif…

Sasuke : NEJI ! ITACHI ! Aller faire des courses à konoha !

Neji et Itachi : NAN !

Sasuke è.é : Et pourquooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi ?

Neji :trop la flemme !

Itachi : J'fais c'que j'veux !

Sasuke : Sinon le père noêl passera pas !

Neji et Itachi : ON Y VA !

Sur le chemin de Konoha…

Itachi :…HEY ! On s'est fait rouler !

Neji : Gné ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Itachi : LE PERE NOËL EXISTE PAS !!!

Neji :h…HEIN ?…

Itachi : Comment avons nous pus oublier ça .. ?

Neji : **IL EXISTE PAS ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**C'est vrai ? **O.O**

Itachi : bah….tu le savais pas ?…-_-

Naruto : MENTEUR ! LE PERE NOËL EXISTE !!!!!

Itachi : Mais nan ! T'es con ou…NARUTO CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! x3

Naruto : Le père noêl exite ! *o*

Neji :Woé !

Itachi : D'acord ! Si Naruto-kun le dit c'est que c'est forcément vrai ! *.*

Naruto : J'savais pas que tu croyais au père noël neji !

Neji :Non j'y crois pas mais on s'en fout j'le dit car l'auteur me le fait dire, comme ça, pour faire chier ! Alors on va dire que oui j'y crois ! U.U

Naruto :J'ai pôs tout compris mais c'est cool que t'y crois ! Si t'étais une fille j'serais surement amoureux de toi !^__^

Neji : Gnihi merci ! =^.^=

Itachi : **O.O **NEJI!!!!! J'VAIS T'TUER!!!!!!!!!!

Neji :**O.O **Hey ! J'y peux rien moa !!!!

Itachi : M'en fout ! ça f'ra moins de concurrence ! (hein ? -_-)

Neji : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kiba : Va s'y ! Itachi tus le ! Neji c'est qu'un PD ! ! Va s'y Itachi ! Je t'adore !

Neji O.O ITACHI ! CREVE !!!!

Itachi : O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Orochimaru : Naruto chéri ! * s'accroche au coup de son chéri *

Sasuke : Kiba chéri ! *s'accroche a son coup aussi*

Itachi et Neji :….. ……. ……….. **O.O** !

Orochimaru : euh…..toi c'est pas Kiba ton chéri a c'que j'sache !

Sasuke : ^___^ (n'aime pas particulièrement Kiba, mais elle le fait pour participer à la bagarre(et pour emmerder Neji))

Itachi et Neji : è_é CREUVEZZZZZ !

Finalement, Naruto et Kiba s'étant enfuis comme un couple d'amoureux..euh….je veut dire comme des euh……mec !^^ ' Itachi alla faire les courses avec Kabuto ! (on s'est pas pourquoi mais on s'en fout)

Kabuto : Hey ! 'tichi ! regarde ça !

Itachi : Quoi ?

Kabuto :Là ! c'est un super string ! .

Itachi : Hey ! Wé faut un cadeaux pour notre travesti de deidara !

Kabuto : Yep ! Sa lui f'ra plaisir !

Du côté de orochimaru…

Orochimaru :Naaaruto-kun ! Tu veut du chocolat ?^__^

Naruto : NAAN !

Orochimaru : O.O euh..tu veut de la banane ? ^__^

Naruto : NAAAN !

Orochimaru : O.O euh….Ah ! Je sais ! Tu veut un ramen ? ? ^__^

Naruto : NAAAAN !

Orochimaru : O.O qu…qu'es que tu veut alor ?

Naruto :…ce que je veut…c'est…..le chose la plus précieuse au monde….toi !

Orochimaru : O.O Qu…

* kiss *

(j'sais pas pourquoi, mais la , j'écris ça et j'suis pété de rire ! xD)

Sasuke : HEEEY ! NAAAAARUTO-KUN ! SOOOOORS AVEC MOOOA !

Naruto :Ok c'est toi que j'préfère de toute façon !

Orochimaru : O.O N…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Sasuke : Niark Niark !

Voix Célèste : OOOORO !OOOORO !

Orochimaru : Oro ?

Voix célèste : OOROCHIMAAARUUUU !

Orochimaru : O…OROCHIMARU ?!? O.O Ou ça ?AH !..wé c'est vrai c'est moi….on…on parle de moi ? O.O

Voix Célèste : Lèèèèèèève toooa !

Orochimaru :Se….serais-ce un message de dieu ? O.O

Voix célèste :Lèèèèève tooooi bordel !

Orochimaru : **O.O** Dieu est aussi vulgaire ?

Voix Célèste : MAIS DEBOUT BORDEL arrête de flémmardé !!!!

Orochimaru : **O.O **?????????????????

Orochimaru : WAAAH !

Sasuke Ah enfin réveillé ! Tu dormais sur le canapé ! Viens m'aider au lieu d'flémmardé !

Orochimaru :..to…toi… !

* Flash Back *

Sasuke : HEEEY ! NAAAAARUTO-KUN ! SOOOOORS AVEC MOOOA !

Naruto :Ok c'est toi que j'préfère de toute façon !

* Fin du flash back *

Orochimaru : CREEEEEEEEEEEEEVE !

Sasuke : O.O ? AAAAAAAH !

Du côté de Neji….

Neji :…………………………………………………………………………………………(-- pas de rôle a lui attribué)

Du côté de..euh….vous tien !

Une personne, étant devant son ordi, li la fic « Dans le corps de ce qu'on déteste » sur .net !!

Comment je le sais ? Je suis l'auteur (alias jésus (1 de mes surnom xD)) et je sais tout ! U.U je vais deviné ton sexe ! ! OoO (on applaudi)

Je paris que tu est……………..sois un mec sois une fille ! OoO (on applaudit)

Bon aller ! File moi du fric !

Du côté de sasuke….

Sasuke :…..'tin ! J'ai pas d'idées pour la suite bon ben.. : TO BE CONTINUED !

Reviews please *.* *yeux de chien battu*


	8. Chapitre 8

Extermination de l'Akatsuki-Partie 1

Sasuke : Yeeeeeeey ! ààààà mwaaaaaaa !

Neji : -.-'''

Sasuke sauta du haut d'une armoire et atteri sur une planche en bois, au bout de cette planche, ce trouver un rocher, et au milieu de la planche, en dessous, se trouver une pierre.

Le rocher vola en direction du lit, sur lequel était trouvé neji !

La pierre tomba en direction de neji, neji ne bougea pas, la pierre tomba juste dèrrière neji…

Sasuke : EEEETTTT MERDE ! J'l'ai manqué !

Neji : Yeah ! Et ca grave a ma force mental U.U a toi kabuto !

Kabuto :Oki

Kabuto alla en haut de l'armoire, et sasuke alla sur le lit.

Itachi : ALLER KABU !!

Orochimaru : J'adore ce jeu !

Hum hum, il s'agit d'un jeu, inventé par notre bande de tarées, ce jeu est nommé « La balancoire pour les cons »

Les règles sont simple, Quelqu'un saute sur la planche, placer en direction d'un autre joueur, pour envoyé un rocher sur celui ci, l'autre joueur ne doit pas bouger.

Si le rocher « appréci » ,d'après les créatrice, la personne sur laquel le rocher est envoyé, il la rate et c'est celui qui a sauté a départ qui a perdu, et vien se placé a la place de l'autre joueur, tandis que quelqu'un d'autre vien se placer en haut de l'armoire !

Compris ?

Kabuto : J'y vais !

La pierre vola en direction de sasuke

Sasuke : Aller, j'ai rien a craindre, je suis tellement gééénial que la pierre ne me fera rien…

La pierre avé volé trééés haut, elle allé a toute allure vers sasuke, elle rebondi sur le mur au dessus de sa tete et tomba derrière lui…

Sasuke : héhé j'avais raison ! U.U

BROCHT !

Le plafon tomba sur la tete de sasuke

Sasuke : et…mer…deuh…arg (mort)

Neji : WAAAAH ! Sasuke est mooooort !

Orochimaru : WEEER ! ON FAIT LA FEEETEUH !!!

Itachi : MUSIQUE !

Un chanson de linkin park commenca !

Kabuto : Yey ! regarder ! comment j'danse bien !

Sasuke :……X_X

Itachi :^___^

Neji :^___^

Orochimaru :^____^

Kabuto : ^______^

Sasuke :……X_X

Itachi :^___^

Neji :^___^

Orochimaru :^____^

Kabuto : ^______^

Sasuke :……X_X

Itachi :^___^

Neji :^___^

Orochimaru :^____^

Kabuto : ^______^

Sasuke :……X_X

Itachi :^___^

Neji :^___^

Orochimaru :^____^

Kabuto : ^______^

Sasuke :……X_X

Itachi :^___^

Neji :^___^

Orochimaru :^____^

Kabuto : ^______^

Sasuke : VENEZ ME SAUVEZ BORDEL !

Neji : AH ! JESUS A RESSUCITER !

Itachi : OH MY GOOD !! STOPER LA TEUF !Deidara : WO ! C'EST QUOI TOUT S'BORDEL DANS MA CHAMBRE ? (ils été dans la chambre de deidara) WO ! POURQUOI MON LIT ET A MOITIER BOUSILLÉ ?Kabuto : Jeu

Itachi :Pierre

Neji : Plafond

Orochimaru : ChocolatDeidara : -_- BON DEGAGÉ !

Kabuto : Mais sasuke est…

Deidara : M'EN FOUT D'SASUKE DÉGAGÉ !

Neji, itachi, kabuto et orochimaru : Oué oué…pff

Les 4 folles sortirent de la salle

Deidara : Pfff, quel gachis, un si beau lit….

Il s'allonga dan la parti a peu prés intacte

Deidara :………

……

Deidara :…….

……

Sasuke : WAAAH ! J'AI BIEN DORMI !

Sasuke sorti des débris et se leva…

Sasuke regarda deidara qui se tenait a côté de lui….

Deidara :……

Sasuke :……

Deidara :……

Sasuke : KYYYAAAAA ! UN PERVERS ! Y SCKUATE MA CHAMBRE ! ET IL S'EST MI A CÔTÉ DE MOI DANS MON LIT POUR ME FAIRE DES TRUC !!!

Deidara : HEY MAIS QU'ES TU RACONTE ? T'ES UN MEC ET C'EST MA CHAMBRE !

Sasuke : AAAAAH ! L'ES D'VNU FOU !!

Itachi, Neji, Orochimaru et kabuto arrivèrent dans la chambre en courant !

Neji : T'INQUIETE ! ON VA T'SAUVER JESUS ! OUBLIE PAS MON FRIC APRÉS ! (quel amitié !)

Orochimaru : J'ARRIVE ! UNE BONNE ACTION= NARUTO FOU DE MOI (mais oui…)

Itachi : NAN ! JE VAIS TE SAUVER ! C'EST MOI QUE NARUTO AIMERA ! ( ……)

Kabuto : TU TE FAIT VIOLER ? J'VEUT PAS MANQUER CA ! (celle a côté d'la plaque xD)

Sasuke : Mes…Mes amies….vous aller me sauvez…vous pensez donc a moi ? :,( (ému) - débile

Neji, Itachi, kabuto et orochimaru :…………bien sur……….on peut dire ca comme ca……..

Sasuke : Ok ! maintenan ! faut tabasser deidara ! il a voulu profité de moi !

Deidara :…..mais quel con -_-

Itachi :……

Orochimaru :……

Kabuto :……

Neji :……

Sasuke : Hey ! vous vouliez pô m'sauver ? .

Itachi :……

Orochimaru :……

Kabuto :……

Neji :……

Sasuke :………il a aussi volé du chocola et du fric !

Neji, Itachi, orochimaru et kabuto : CREEEEEEEEEEEEEVE !!!

Deidara ne pu se défendre et se fit tabasser par 4 crétin !

Neji : ……Hey…… ! regarder…. !

Itachi : Quoi ?

Neji : Du fric dépasse de sa poche ! yeah !

Orochimaru, sasuke, itachi et kabuto : yeah !

Sasuke :….hey….deidara a creuvé !

Tout l 'monde : WEER ! LA FEEETE !

Sasuke : Naan attendé ! Y pourra pa nous dire ou il a planqué l'choco !

Tout l'monde : OH MY GOOD !

Deidara ouvris les yeux…

Neji : IL EST !

Deidara :…de l'eau….

Sasuke, Neji, Itachi :* clac *(une idée) les trois filles se regardèrent…

Itachi : PAS DE PANIQUE !

Neji : NOUS AVONS LA SITUATIONS EN MAINS !

Itachi et Neji : GRACE A NOTRE CAFÉ MAGIQUE !

TADAM

Une scene sorti du planché, des lumiere tous dirigé vers un homme en costume qui n'est autre qu'un des plus grand fondateur de se super café……SASUKE !!!!!

Sasuke : BIIIIIIIiJOOOUUUR MESDAMES Z'ES MESSSSSIEUR!!!!!!

AUZOURD'HUI Je VoUs Présente Un PrOdUiT MIRACLEUH!!!!!!!

UN Café EXCEEEEEPTIONEL qui ressucite les mort, les bateau coulés, les hélico cassés et MeMe Les mec décapité!!!!!! LE CAFE :" CROTTE2BIKE"

Nous z'allons le faire gouter a quelqun .

trouduc VIENS ICI!!!!!

*trouduc arrive sorti de nul part*

*Boit une gorgé du café et...:*

*POF*(bruits d'une grosse m**de qui s'étale sur le sol)

…………NE VoUs EN FAAAITES PAS C'est trouduc qui tombe a la renverse tellement Son gout est merveilleux ^^"

Pour nous contacter APpElEr AU:

* * *

Voila^^

Nous avons déja ressu beaucoup de coup de file ^^ (pour nous dire d'aller a l'asile....)

C'été "VERITE D'UN JOUR" Sur TF1

Sasuke : ALLER ! DEIDARA REVIS !

Neji : BOIT CAAAA !

Itachi : OU SONT LES CHOCOLAAAAT ?

Deidara bu, contre son gré, le café de couleur verdatre….

Deidara : 0**x**0………………X.X…..(mort)

Sasuke :………OH MY GOOD ! SON CŒUR BAT PLUS !!!

Orochimaru et kabuto : QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA ?

Neji : Bordel de merde de shit de ect… il a bu notre café magique pourtant…la blessure devait être trop grave!(c'est votre café qui la tué-_-)

Itachi : …Et….le chocolat ?

Todom……

Kisame : QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ TUER DEIDARA ? Mais putin ! comment z'avez fait ? l'était super fort !

Sasuke : Vengeance

Kabuto : Baston

Itachi :coup dpoing, coup dpied

Neji : Café

Orochimaru :chocolat !

Kisame :……

Fin du chap huhu w

Bye ! J'éspère que ce chap vous a plu ! ^^


	9. Chapitre 9

**Extermination de l'akatsuki Partie – 2**

**si pendant ce chapitre vous n'arrêtez pas de lire le mot « canne a pêche » ou des nom de légumes c'est que vous êtes gravement atteins du cerveau**

Sasuke :c 'est….quelque chose qui est….con !

Itachi, Neji, Kabuto et Orochimaru : TOI !

Sasuke : -_- non ! perdu ! bon euh….c'est quelque chose qui est…très utile !

Itachi, Neji, Kabuto et Orochimaru : UN PRESERVATIF !

Sasuke : Encore perdu ! (xD) c'est quelque chose qui est….indispensable !

Itachi, Neji et Kabuto : : LE FRIC

Orochimaru : LE CHOCOLAT !

Sasuke :Gagner ! vive le fric !vive le chocolat ! Mais surtout le choco ! :p Oro ! Gagner ! x)

Orochimaru : wéééé ! à mwa !hum…c'est quelque chose qui est….inutile !

Itachi, Neji, Kabuto :SASUKE !!!

Orochimaru : GAGNER !

Sasuke : HEY ! .

Du côté de…kisame !

Kisame : allons pê-ch-eeeeeer !

Kisame, au bord d'une rivière, sorti une canne a pêche et alla pêcher, la canne a pêche était rouge, trouvé a DECATHLON !

Kisame :……AH ! Ca mooooord !

Kisame tira sur la canne a pêche il eu beau tiré ca ne venait pas…

Kisame : Ho-hisse ! la sausisse ! ( xD)

Il arriva a sortir le poisson de l'eau ! Mais ! c'été…Sasuke !!?!?**Ô.o**

Kisame avait pêché sasuke ! xD

Kisame : Wo putin ! Qu'es tu fout là ? **o.O**

Sasuke : Putiiin !Ces connes m'ont jetait dans la rivière sois disant que j'étais inutile ! .

Kisame : Gn ? O.o

Soudain on entendit : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

C'était Neji,Itachi , Orochimaru et Kabuto qui avez finalement décidé de torturer Sasuke pour lui faire avouer ou il avait planquer son chocolat !

Sasuke :OH MY GOOD ! HELP MEEEEE !!! JESUS A DES PROBLEME ! ! ! x

Neji : A L'ATTAQUE!!!!

Itachi, kabuto et orochimaru : WOOOOOÉÉÉÉÉ !

Sasuke : DOUX JESUS ! (c'est moi U.U) J'VEUX PAS CREUVEEEER !!!!!. Ah ! une idée ! SI VOUS M'TUER J'VOUS DONNERAIS JAMAIS MON CHOCOLAT !

Neji : O.O

Itachi : OH..

Kabuto : MY…

Orochimaru : ! (- la + choquer)

Neji, Itachi, orochimaru et Kabuto : Ok on arrête ! (- elles ont oubliées qu'elles voulait juste le torturer pour justement lui faire avouer l'emplacement du chocolat !)

Sasuke : Aller ! On va fêter ma liberté ! J'vous invite a Mc Do !

Neji, Itachi, orochimaru et Kabuto : WEEEEER ! (- tous qui les intéresse c'est de bouffer sans payer)

Sasuke : Aaaaah ! c'est bon de se sentir aimer ! (c'est beau d'rêver hein ! ^^ '')

Le soir…

Kisame : OH MY GOOD ! Elle..ellle a disparu !

La canne a pêche décathlon avait disparu !!

Kisame : Mon…mon bien le plus précieux ! O.O

Et oui ! Cette canne a pêche était exceptionnelle pour lui ! c'était un cadeau de « chichi » la femme de ses rêve !

Flash back :

Kisame : (6ans) lilalalalaaaa !

??? : Salut beau gosse !

Kisame : Hein ? qui est tu ?

??? : je suis….chichi !

Chichi était une filette de 7ans habillé avec une mini jupe et un mini haut noir, elle fumé une cigarette…

Chichi : Tu vien chez mwaaaa ? han han !

Kisame : chez…chez toi ? *Gloups* ??!!

Chichi : Wooooéééé !

Kisame :Po…POUR QUOI FAIRE ? . (aaaaah c'est beau la naiveté de l'enfance XD)

Chichi : Pour faire pleeeeiiiiiiiiiin de truc !

Kisame : On va avoir du jus de fruits ? *.*

Chichi :……oui…en quelque sorte !

Kisame : WEEER JE VIENS !!!!

Nous allons passez la suite pour ne pas choquer certain téléspectateur ! U.U

Chichi : Aah : Le fric maintenant !

Kisame : fric ?

Chichi : fric !

Kisame :fric ??

Chichi :Fric !!

Kisame :friiic ???

Chichi : friiiic !!!

Kisame : Fric ??!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! FRIC !!

Chichi : FRIIIIIIC !

(XD les gosses!)

Kisame tandis un poisson à chichi !

Kisame :FRIC !

Chichi : Friiiiic ???!!! -_-

Kisame : FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!

Chichi : NAN PAS FRIIIIIC!!!! è_é..pff…okiiii ! je vois ! bon écoute ! j'te file cette canne a pêche et tu me file ta maison !

Kisame : ca…canne a pêche ? *.*

Chichi :…oui…canne a pêche …regarde !

Chichi envoiya le fil de la canne à pêche dans la rivière et eu un poisson!

Chichi :Vala !

Kisame : o.o….=^_____^= CANNE A PEEEEEEEECHE !!!!!!!

Chichi : Oui oui ! Tien ! File moi ta maison !

Kisame : ché chelle la bas !

Chichi :Ok bye bye !

….

C 'est ainsique kisame « déserta » le village !

Fin du flash back !

Kisame :que des bon souvenir ! :,)

Sasuke :NAAAN CETTE CANNE A PECHE EST POUR MWAAAAAAAAAA !!

Kisame :…canne a peche……. ??!!!??!!!!!!! O.O OH MON DIEU (et oué pa de oh my gooood cette fois !xD)

Kisame sorti de sa chambre et vi Sasuke, Neji, Orochimaru, Kabuto et Itachi ! Sasuke était poursuivi, par les autres folles, avec la canne a pêche en question dans ses mains !

*Ici commence la parti des insultes supreme…attendait vous au pire…*

Neji : RENDS NOUS CE BATON SALE BROCOLI !!

Kabuto : WOÉ ! On est sur que ton chocolat est planqué dedans ! SALE AUBERGINE !

Sasuke : MAIS NAAAN ! BANDE D'ASPERGES ! CHEST UNE CANNE A PÊCHE ! Pis m'en fout ! J'vais vous s'mer ! XP

Itachi….254351354 fois 354654 divisé par 1,555698 coupé en 6464/999999999 ? ? ? ?(^)_(^) (- porte ses lunettes) ATTENTION ! CE SALE CHOUS FLEUR VA TOURNER A GAUCHE !!!

Neji, Kabuto et Orochimaru : OK !

Sasuke : Et shit ! Comment elle le sais cette sale tomate !? ..AAAH

Sasuke trebucha sur un éléphant qui barrait la route a côté d'une cheminée allumée!

Neji : TOUS SUR CE SALE ÉPINARD !!!!

Itachi, kabuto et orochimaru : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÉÉÉ !!!!

Kisame : ATTENDEZ !!!! TOUCHÉ PO A MA CANNE A PEEEEECCCHHHHHEEEEEEUH !!!!

Kisame coura le plus vite possible pour arrêter les 4 folles de toucher a sa canne a pêche !

Itachi : YEAH ON AS LIGOTÉ CE SALE FLAGEOLET !

Orochimaru : CASSONS C'TE BATON POUR PRENDRE LE CHOCOLAT QU'Y'A D'DANS !!

Kisame : NOOOON !!

Kisame n'était plus qu'as 1m d'elles !

Neji :..3…2…1..

C-R-A-C

Voilà…la canne à pêche cassé en 2 !

Kisame :*CHOC* OH….My…..Good !

Kisame tomba sur les genous et commenca une dépression.

Kabuto : Gn ? Y'a rien d'dans !

Neji : ??!! OH NO !

Itachi : OH…

Orochimaru :… MY !!!!!!!!!!!!! (- toujours la plus choqué)

Sasuke : Bah bien sur bande de choux d'bruxelle ! c'est une canne a pêche . !

*Fin de la partie des insultes supreme*

Neji : Bah elle nous sers à rien alors !

Neji laissa tomber la canne a pêche par terre !

Kisame se releva, il se dirigea vers la canne a pêche et la pris dans ces bras !

Kisame : Ne t'en fait pas ma cheri ! (Gn ? Ô.o)je vais te réparé… !

Itachi : 'Tin cette canne a pêche me saoule ! rien que l'fait d'la voir ça m'saoul grave !

Itachi pris la canne a pêche des mains de kisame et la jeta dans le feu de la cheminée !

Kisame :O.O DOUX JESUS !!!!! (-mdr ! XD)

Sasuke : On m'a appeler ?

Kisame parti…trainant les pied avec l'air le plus sombre et le plus triste du monde !!!

Kabuto : Mais pourquoi il est si pessimiste lui ?

Sasori : BORDEL DE MERDE ! KISAME S'EST SUICIDÉ !

Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Orochimaru et Kabuto : HEIN ????? O.OSasuke : Shit ! Il a pôs fait son testament en ma faveur ! .

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

Valaaa ! Alors ? Qu'es vous en pensez ? ^_^ Et est-ce que vous êtes gravement atteins du cerveau ? O.o Enfin, laissez des comms ! ^o^ (oh mon dieu, que ça fais bizarre de se relire XD)


	10. Chapitre 10

**Extermination de l'Akatsuki** Partie-3

… : « Watashi no namae wa…SoGeKiNg ! »

Itachi,Neji,sasuke,kabuto et orochimaru : WEEEEEEEEEEER !!!

… : « SoGeKi No ShImA dE.. »

Itachi,Neji,sasuke,kabuto et orochimaru :UmArEtA OrE wA ! ! ! .

Sasori : Qu'es vous foutez ? ?

Sasuke : On r'garde « One piece » a la télé ! ^_____^ j'adore luffy il est kro simpa et kro beau ! même si pour l'instant on lvoit pas ……**T-T**

Neji : Tu me file du fric ?

Orochimaru : 'veut du chocolat

Kabuto : Raboule des fraises ! faut les suicidé !

Itachi : Envoi l'coca !

Sasori :…euh-_-….. et des places pour un parc d'attraction ça va ?

Sasuke,Neji,Itachi,Kabuto et orochimaru :…WEEEEEEER LA PREMIERE QUI TROUVERAS UN MC DOS AURA LE DROIT A 2 DESSERT !!!

Et les voici tous les 6 à disney land…oui, 6 !

Sasuke : WEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! ! SASORI !Tu vien 'vec mwa a « space montain » ? .

Sasori : -_- Pourquoi j'devais v'nir ?

Sasuke : Même si t'es con, on voulait passer cool à coté d'un beau mec ! ! ! .

Sasori : -_- (-il ne porte plus sa « carapace » XD)

Itachi : Tu me paye une glace ? *.* [pense :comme ca si Naruto me voie il sera jaloux ! =^___^=]

Orochimaru : Ô.o [pense : J'ai compris ton plan diabolique, mathilde (- instinct féminin dans le corps d'un mec ? ! O.o) mais n'y compte pas ! Naruto sera a mwa !] SASORI ! On va au train fantôme ? *.* J'ai peur d'y aller toute !!!

Sasori : N…Oh….quoique le train fantome encore ca m'interesse !

Itachi : O.O QU…hum hum C'est bon, ne te prend pas cette peine ! Je vais l'accompagnais ! N'es pas oro-chan ? ^_^ [pense :sale patate ! è_é]

Orochimaru : QU…..oui ! bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas ! ^_^ [pense : patate toi même ! sale tête de brocoli !è_é]

Orochimaru et itachi :HAHAHA..ha…ha…ha….Ha…ha

Orochimaru et itachi partirent..

Kabuto, sasuke et neji (et sasori forcé) décidèrent d'aller en course !

Sasuke :AAAH !Cette journée était cool !^_^ dommage que « kiba » ne sois pas là ! U.U [niark niark]

Neji : QU…hum hum c'est surtout dommage que **mon** « gaara » ne sois pas venu ! U.U [prend ça, sale flageolet !]

Sasuke :….^_^ [è_é]

Neji :…..^_^ [è_é]

Neji et Sasuke :HAHAHA..ha…ha…ha….Ha…ha

Kabuto et Sasori : -_-''

Attention marion ! (kabuto) si tu veut pas t'énervé ne lis pas cette parti ! xD (je l'es fait spécial pour twa)

Le paysage était un magnifique coucher de soleil au loin…

Kabuto : Sasori…. ?

Sasori :Hum… ?

Kabuto : es que..je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Sasori regarda kabuto, ses cheuveux argentés était détaché et flottait gracieusement au vents, ses grand yeux magnifique (munis de lentille dernièrement) reflété la pure couleur du magnifique coucher de soleil, et ce teint de lumière m'était en valeur son visage arrondis et mignon.

Sasori : ='_'=……Euh...ouais ! Bien sur ! =_=(détourne son regard)

Kabuto : es que tu peux….

Sasori :…oui ?…*gloups* ='_'=

Kabuto :..porter mes sacs ? ! ! . c'est louuuuuuureeeuuuuuhhhh !!! !

Kabuto tenais dans ses bras 1,2,3…13 paquets ! (- gateaux, jeux, consoles,mangas..), Kabuto regarda sasori dans le yeux, elle euh…il avait de grand yeux scintillant ! (-seulement du point de vue de sasori hein ! aller pas croire des trucs ! XD)

Sasori :…Et pourquoi je devrais le faire hein ? ! =_=

Kabuto :^__^….tu veut mourir ? è.é

Sasori :….non non…c'est bon ! ='_'= (- d'un certain sens….un peu effrayé xD)

(c'est bon marion, tu peut rcommencer a lire XD)

Sasuke :aller ! On rentre !

~Au repère~

Neji : Tien ! Mathilde, Caro, Depuis quand vous êtes rentrer ?

Itachi : depuis 1heure…

Orochimaru :…29minutes…

Itachi :…et 34, non 35 secondes !

Sasori :O.O (-super étonné)

Sasori,Sasuke,Neji et Kabuto : QUEL PRÉCISION ! O.o

Neji : D'hab vous auriez dit : « On est rentrer depuis qu'on as franchi la porte d'entrer »

Sasuke : Non ! ça c'est mwa !

Neji :Ah oué ! J'me disais aussi !

Sasori : Bon mwa j'vais m'coucher ! -_-''' (-- fatigué de se trimbalé des folles et des sentiments qu'il a pus éprouvé aujourd'hui)

Sasuke, kabuto, itachi, orochimaru et Neji :OKIIII

Sasuke :Fait pas des trucs zarb dans ton sommeil hein ! ^__^

Sasori : -_-je vois pas ce qur je pourrais faire !

Orochimaru :Bah ! tu sais ! Ce que font tout les mecs !

Sasori : ?????(-débile)

Neji : Bah ! elles parlent de BIIIIIIIIIIIIP ta BIIIIIIIIIP !

Sasori :???!!! =O.O=

Nous vous prions de nous excusé pour ces quelque censure, il pourrait y avoir des gosses qui lise cette fic ! U.U (xD)

Kabuto : Bon, on va au lit ?

Itachi :WOÉ

Et tout le monde alla se faire une partouze, euh....je veux dire alla se coucher ! U.U''

Le lendemain matin...

Kabuto, Orochimaru, Itachi, Neji et Sasuke : J'AI FAIM !!

Sasori : huuum aller vous faire le repas vous même, je dors !

Kabuto, Orochimaru, Itachi, Neji et Sasuke : OKI !

Kabuto : Pierre, Papier, Ciseau !!

Neji :ARGH ! J'ai perdu ! Ok j'vais cuisiné !

Itachi : OKI !^^

Orochimaru : Je veux du chocolat !^^

Kabuto :Avec des frites !^^

Sasuke : Tâche de pas foutre le feu à la maison, cette fois !^^

Neji :Oué t'inquiète j'suis une pro !^^

...que va t'il se passer ? Personne ne le sais, cette fic est tellement imprévisible XD

Neji : BORDEL DE MERDE !!CASSEZ VOUS !!ON EST ATTAQUÉS PAR DU **KETCHUP DÉMONIAQUE !!**

Itachi, Kabuto, orochimaru et sasuke : OH MY GOOD !! CASSOOOOOOOOOOOOOS !!

...

Sasu :Pfff ! On est en dehors du repère !

Orochimaru : Vi ! On a plus rien a craindre !

Kabuto : Heuresement que Mélanie été la pour nous prévenir !! ^__^

Itachi : Wé ! heuresement que t'été la !

Neji : Héhé =^.^= c'est normal je suis génial !

PFRUCH

Le repère viens de partir en flamme en un instant !

Itachi, kabuto, orochimaru et sasuke :...

Neji :...(- avait oublié d'éteindre le gaz)

Tout les regards se portèrent sur Neji !

Neji : HEY ! J'vous est sauvé la vie des ketchup démoniaque !!...U.U''

Itachi, kabuto, orochimaru et sasuke : MÉÉÉLLLAAANNNIIIEEE !

Neji : O.O CASSOS !

Sasuke :.....SASORI !!!

Neji ,orochimaru, kabuto et itachi :....oui.....quoi sasori ?

Sasuke : Il est ou ??!! .

Orochimaru : Ben, il est entrain de dormi dans son lit !

Sasuke :Ah, vi c'est vrai ouf ! ^.^Donc on disait quoi ?..AH ! oui ! MÉLLLAAANNNIIIEEE !!!

Neji : O.O AH euh STOP !

Itachi :Quoi ?

Neji : en faite...euh...(- cherche quelque chose pour détourner le sujets)....AH !!

Kabuto : qué qui s'passe ?

Neji : MAIS SASORI IL A CRAMER PUISQUE SON LIT A CRAMER !!_

Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru et Kabuto : O.O OH MY GOOD MAIS C'EST VRAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi : PUTIN ON EST SDF !! (- hors sujets, s'en rend compte que maintenant)

...

TO BE CONTINUED !

Vwala finis v^o^v


End file.
